


Le Cri

by NathalieWeasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathalieWeasley/pseuds/NathalieWeasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originalement écrit pour un Hurt/Comfort Comment Fic Meme sur LJ. Traduction français d’un fic du mien en anglais. Merci à rainboww-lullaby (FF.net) pour le beta.</p><p><b>Démenti :</b> Harry Potter est à JKR. Aucune violation de copyright n’est prévue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Cri

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Scream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/864539) by [NathalieWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathalieWeasley/pseuds/NathalieWeasley). 



« Drago. »

« ... »

« Drago. »

Harry se retourna vivement lorsque Drago refusa de répondre à l'appel de son nom. Le grand blond s'était recroquevillé devant une peinture. Sa perte du maintien de sa posture n'était pas le seul écart à la grâce typique de Malefoy : ses cheveux pâles et blonds était dans le désordre, ses mains étaient dénudées de toute sorte de manucure, il s'habillait des vêtements d'une personne dite « dans une mauvaise passe », et des larmes glissaient le long de son visage. Bien que les cheveux, les vêtements, et les ongles étaient des choses aux quels Harry était habitué depuis qu'il s'était échappé de Poudlard avec Drago, l'affaissement des épaules, et les larmes du blond étaient quelque chose de nouveau.

« Drago ? » Harry chuchota doucement. Depuis les quelques semaines où ils étaient en fuite en Norvège, Harry avait pensé que Drago avait peur, oui, mais était quand même résistant. Maintenant, il semblait perdu et sans aucun espoir, froissé comme un chiffon dans le centre d'un musée moldu.

« C'est ainsi que je me sens » marmonna Drago. Harry avait dû baisser sa tête pour qu'elle soit à un centimètre de la bouche de Drago pour pouvoir l'entendre. « Cette peinture, cet homme, Munch… » Drago fondit en larmes à nouveau.

Harry s'accroupit et enveloppa de ses bras les épaules de Drago. « Tout va se résoudre, mon chéri. Nous trouverons un endroit où rester, et Severus a dit qu'il fera de son mieux pour libérer tes parents. »

Les frissons de Drago continuèrent. Harry retourna Drago dans ses bras et le regarda directement dans les yeux, la clarté habituelle de son regard gris était flouée par les larmes.

« Tu as fait ce qu'il faut. NOUS avons fait ce qu'il faut. Je te connais, Drago. Tu n'aurais pas été capable de tuer Dumbledore. Voldemort t'aurai... » – Harry hésita – « ...blessé. Maintenant, nous allons être capables de le vaincre. Nous serons en sécurité ensemble. »

La voix d'Harry gagna en conviction au fur et à mesure qu'il continuait. « J'ai eu besoin de te garder en sécurité : je n'aurais pas été capable de combattre Voldemort tant que tu étais en danger. Le plan est en place, et Severus est encore à Poudlard. Nous irons bien.»

Drago releva et hocha la tête. Il se pressa contre Harry et effleura doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. « Merci. » chuchota-t-il, et Harry su qu'il le remerciait pour plus que ce simple moment.


End file.
